User talk:Super7700
Ballista! It is nearing completion. I only just have to rig it, which is proving quite the challenge. Beelim (talk) 07:06, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I have sent you a copy of the ballista with skeleton, to be safe just in case. I am trying to rig it and then animate it. Might need to tell me how the firing sequence works, because we have 2 moving parts - the first are the arms, the second the pulleys. I have sent you an incomplete Ballista firing sequence. Beelim (talk) 13:36, January 23, 2014 (UTC) : Lastly, the ballista should be aiming upwards rather than directly ahead. Check the angle in the romanballista edit file, that should be about right. We could use the current angle for the packed animations to make it distinguishable from the unpacked ballista. -- Super7700 (talk) 22:19, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay. So how about this? FIRING # Ballista fires object. # Men begin winching ballista back into position, at which another projectile is ready to fire about a few frames before the end. UNPACKING # Ballista is in "taut" mode at start, then men winch it down. # Only when the ballista is unpacked does it produce a projectile - unless you have other plans for the animations. Because packing and unpacking animations are shorter than firing animations, we should set the ballista synch animations together. I will try and cobble together a few animations for you to use with this data. I cannot change the angle of the ballista at present until the animations are complete, because I have problems with trying to move parts down in a straight diagonal line. Only when firing, packing and unpacking are complete can we then finish it. Beelim (talk) 05:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Sounds good. I believe you've already placed a node at the point where the ballista needs to be rotated around, so can you just rotate that node, or is the problem something else? -- Super7700 (talk) 05:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes, it is a very serious one and that is animations. Uthim's ballista has at least 4 moving parts - 2 levers at the base, and 2 arms. I can animate the arms, oh yes, but it's the levers which scare me, especially since you do not wish to use custom animated humanoid figures for the combat engineers. You will have to tell me what kind of animations you will be using for your combat engineers. Etruscans Thought about them, forgot to tell you that the Carthaginians were their main allies. Might want to look into that one. Beelim (talk) 08:21, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :: Good point, the Etruscans would be a good mercenary unit for Carthage, though it may be rather difficult to make them statistically distinctive when they have so many other units. -- Super7700 (talk) 08:57, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Unit rosters finalised. You can see the result at: http://kingsandconquerors.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Factions#Other_Factions.3F I have one issue, however - the Saka: where are they supposed to be based? in Persia or India? Beelim (talk) 02:29, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Flavour text For good or for ill, for better or for worse, all techs in Kings & Conquerors now have flavour text. Surprisingly it was easier to find them for technologies than it was for units like in Rise of Kings. Wonder when is LT_Monty going to come round, at least we haven't lost him like we did with Uthum. Beelim (talk) 08:11, October 11, 2013 (UTC)